


we're all stone cold killers here

by fatiguedfern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Mild Spoilers, just let these two be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatiguedfern/pseuds/fatiguedfern
Summary: Ryoma slips out at dinner that night, having no interest in his classmates' idle conversation. Turns out he's not the only one, so he starts his own.





	we're all stone cold killers here

**Author's Note:**

> The assassin/ serial killer duo was just too hard to pass up

Ryoma Hoshi had never been one for crowds, small or large, so it came to no one's surprise that he slips out halfway through dinner that evening. 

The evening sky hangs low and is littered with burning stars that cast light upon the shadowy outline of the academy and its surrounding buildings. The sight might have even held a sense of serenity, if it weren’t for the iron bars that obscured the image, but if there’s anything that Ryoma's used to, it’s being caged.

Heaving a sigh of relief, he slumps against the trunk of a nearby tree. Now away from the prying eyes of his so-called classmates, he pulls the hat from off his head and allows the light breeze to ruffle through his shortly cropped hair. He sticks an unlit cigarette between his lips and rests his head on the rough treebark. For the first time since he had arrived at the vile school he feels something akin to peacefulness settle within his mind. And just as the lids of his eyes flutter shut, the memory of his limp-bodied victims overwhelm his senses. 

His eyes snap open and he can practically smell the newly shed blood on the tip of his nose, practically still hear the agonised pleas ringing through his ears. Well, there goes his short-lived peace. 

“Didn’t think you were the type to idly sit by and practically invite someone to kill you.”

His eyes flit towards the source of the the flat voice, only to see the dark haired girl that had seemed just as keen to interact with the others as he is. The caregiver, he remembers from the compulsory introductions. Admittedly he hadn’t expected that, she seems more like the candy-snatching type than the nurturing. 

Despite her sudden(and unsettlingly noiseless) appearance, he still feels obligated to reply, even if it was just warn her off. “I wouldn’t be making assumptions so early on if I were you,” Ryoma pauses, no one could say that they were completely immune to being dramatic in some instances,“ and I definitely wouldn’t associate with a murderer like me.”

Harukawa stares at him for a long while before giving a mirthless chuckle and answering. “And I would take your own advice if I were you.”

The pace at which she leaves is abnormally normal when compared to that which had been used when she had appeared and her silhouette is slow to fade into the shadows of the night. Watching as the girl’s form began to disappear from his vision, loneliness rears its unwelcome head. 

“Wait.”

Ryoma isn’t sure what turn of events he’s more surprised at, that he had had the audacity to ask that Harukawa even spend more time with the likes of him, or the fact that she had actually halted her strides. Either way, Harukawa still turns around to face him with a brow raised in questioning. Ryoma had not thought this through. It would probably be best to make up some bullshit excuse.

“If it isn’t safe for me to be out here, then it really isn’t safe for you here. At least stay with me until I head back. There’s less of a risk that way.” Well that went even fucking worse than he expected. 

Harukawa’s tone is cold enough that had Ryoma not possessed the same tone at times, he’d involuntarily shiver.“How kind of you.”

Nevertheless, she still heedfully sits down beside him. He would be lying if he said that now that he had the company, he knew what to do with it. Harukawa appeared to have just as little experience with civil interactions and they spend a decent amount of time sitting beneath the star-dotted sky with only the gentle whistle of the wind and occasional rustle of Harukawa’s skirt to fill the correlative silence. 

The silence isn’t tense exactly, in fact it could even pass for amicable, but be that as it may, Ryoma still felt the need to fill the silence he had solicited. He takes too long in his attempt at forming a coherent statement and Harukawa beats him to it.

“I’m not sure whether this is a murder attempt or social-call, either way, this is the worst I’ve ever seen of both.”

Ryoma can’t even act surprised that she’d expect anything but honorable intentions from a filthy murderer like him and by this time he would’ve normally already been walking away, but he’d recognized something about the supposed nursery school teacher that gave him pause to do so. He had recognized the same glint of guilt within hollowed eyes that he saw when he could garner the courage to look at himself in the mirror.

However, her eyes aren’t ringed in his dark grey and from their proximity he can see that there’s no line of powder obscuring any blemishes above the mole beneath her left eye. No, if his suspicions were correct, there was no way that the girl would remain getting a good few hours of sleep. This he has to confirm, so he’ll continue talking to her. For purely investigative reasons. 

 

The unlit cigarette hangs dangerously low on Ryoma's lips as he speaks again. “Don’t be too worried, I have the least, if not no, motive to leave this shithole. You, on the other hand…”

He almost smiles when he sees her eyebrow twitch slightly. Took to the bait like a damn guppy.

“...I assure you that I have nowhere better to be outside, nor do I value my life as higher than everyone else’s here.”

“I thought that self-loathing was my thing.” His tone is teasing and dangerously pleasant.

“And I thought that luring me into stargazing was Momota’s.”

 

Harukawa’s voice is laced with confusion that hadn’t even been attempted to conceal. Admittedly, Ryoma himself doesn’t really know why he’s being reasonably warm by his standards. Was he really so deprived of human interaction that he was enjoying talking to the stoic-faced caregiver? Quite possibly.

They don’t say much after that, but Ryoma’s content to sit in silence now(his prior curiosity forgotten for the time being). He doesn’t feel too responsible for the lack of words, because it’s become rather apparent that neither are all that sociable. Perhaps, if he were to overvalue the silence slightly, he may even dare call it companionable.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, that wasn't so disgustingly angsty


End file.
